Seats of this type are known from FR-A-2 684 934. Even when the immobilization of these seats gives complete satisfaction, the installing and anchoring of them on the vehicle floor is quite difficult.
Moreover, such seats have the disadvantage of having connections made up from a substantial number of parts, and therefore expensive to make.